


请欢迎荡妇弟弟

by sinkintosilence



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 迪克总是忧心忡忡，因为杰森无时无刻不表现得像是误入过迷途。而杰森在知道后翻了个白眼。他其实从来没走到过那么远。所以说，这就是他们的问题。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 19





	请欢迎荡妇弟弟

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:泰坦电视剧121  
> 分级: NC-17  
> 警告:  
> 非常多的侮辱性赞美和伤痛kink  
> 重度ooc

00

事情的起因在一个夜晚。

“我的老天！你怎么啦！？”

迪克为这声变了调的惊呼吓了一跳，愣了会儿才把卡在手臂上的t恤完全脱下来，肩膀处的青紫让他的动作略有迟钝，但这显然不是最引人瞩目的伤口。

杰森现在站在他的面前了，浅到发亮的绿眼睛里显现出一种让迪克忍不住战栗的陌生狂热。男孩以称得上可怕的专注眼神紧紧盯着他的脸——好吧，迪克承认眉骨和鼻梁处断裂开的创口可能给他的脸上带来了过多的出血，可实际上它们的损害程度绝对没有看上去那么恐怖，而就在他想要开口解释的时候，他终于注意到了杰森不正常得过分的情绪。

哦，好极了。他怎么会看不出来呢？一个罗宾怎么可能会为这点伤口大惊小怪呢？

杰森根本他妈的不是为此受到了惊吓。

迪克忧心忡忡地瞧着男孩臌胀的鼻翼和泛红的脸颊，最后再次对上那双涣散发浅的亮绿色眼睛。

天，他怎么会看不出来呢？

杰森明明是兴奋坏了。

几乎都可以说是迷醉了。

01

这真的有够不健康的。

有一瞬间，就那么一瞬间里，格雷森的心底滑过了一丝厌恶。他想一把揪住这令人作呕的矮个子弟弟头顶的卷毛，就这么把他从眼前推开。

但几乎是下一秒里，他就为自己上一刻的想法感到歉疚和后悔了。

他那可怜的弟弟遭受了许多并不轻松的童年不幸，而这些阴暗的、沉重的过往或许对他的影响过于深刻了。

迪克决定跟他谈谈。

“嘿，杰森，听着，你先冷静一下——”

杰森的眼睛转了转，然后瞪得更大了。迪克很高兴至少他还能对自己的话有反应，但接着他就不那么觉得了——

“冷静？！”

男孩的声音听上去带着点控诉意味的不可置信：

“你他妈正光着上半身，鲜血淋漓着——像他妈的浇着草莓酱的马芬蛋糕一样！”他完全是在尖叫了，不可理喻。迪克咬紧的牙打颤着，从没觉得一个人这么不可理喻过。

“我最好的春梦都没这么棒过！你居然觉着我现在应该冷静——你觉得我疯了吗？告诉我，你觉得我现在是精神不正常的吗？告诉我！”

最后一句话都算是嘶吼了。男孩愤愤地噘着嘴，看上去像烧开的茶壶一样怒气十足。迪克莫名地瑟缩了一下——老天啊，他刚刚脑子里是不是闪过了自己要变成强奸案受害者了这个可能性？

紧接着，没有给他任何心理准备缓冲地，杰森红着眼扑了上来，双手用力地钳住他的下颚，那双愤怒的嘴唇凑了上来，如此柔软，如此炙热地，贴上他的伤口。

迪克控制不住地为此呻吟了一声，他感到有舌头流进了他的伤口里，滚烫地，迫不及待地。

这触感让他浑身战栗。迪克瞪大着眼，紧紧盯着贴在自己脸上的杰森，额角的冷汗滑过血迹。

那么近，那么亲密地，他在用着他的舌头一点点地，细致地二次伤害着。

迪克从来不知道自己能这么敏感，他浑身剧烈地抖动起来，甚至想张大嘴尖叫出声。他那因为失血而泛白的脸上汗津津的，很快又燃起不正常的潮红。迪克在细腻的疼痛的刺激下不禁眯起眼，他要哭出来了——他真的要哭出来了，他承受不了更多了。

有那么漫长而白茫茫的一段时间里——迪克不清楚现实中到底是多长，几分钟还是几秒，但是对于他脑内来说是差不多半辈子的煎熬，乱糟糟的声音搅成一锅下流的粘稠水声，他什么都想不了，只能任由它们压过自己，淌过自己，而他却在窒息的闷热中几欲高潮。

回过神来时，迪克发现自己正情不自禁地挺动着下身，似乎想把自己的大腿卡进自己弟弟的腿缝里。

02

Oh shit.

他完了。

他彻底完了

布鲁斯会杀了他的。

03

“操你的，没有一个哥哥会做这种事的。”

迪克咬牙切齿地掐着杰森的腰，瞪着那截自己的，在弟弟的身体里抽送的阴茎，嘴上唾弃着自己。

作为惯犯的杰森此时倒显现出他的游刃有余了。他慢条斯理地微笑起来，用双腿勾住他哥哥的后腰，殷切地把自己干瘪的小屁股送到对方阴茎上去。

“well，我知道这么说可能也不会让你好受点。我之前的寄宿家庭里的哥哥就经常干这种事——”

没等他说完迪克就忍无可忍地附身压在了杰森身上，用一个粗暴的吻让他闭了嘴。

等到他操完了他一定要好好跟他谈谈这回事。迪克心情复杂地想着。

04

“格雷森，不要难过。你很漂亮，你比操过我的所有男人都要漂亮。我都要爱上你了——我爱上你了吗？”

这听上去实在太过了。

今天晚上杰森的每句话听上去都在冒犯人。

事后的迪克并没能如期地进行自己设想中的谈话，因为杰森在餍足后仍显现出一种奇怪的不安分和躁动，浅绿色的眼睛莹莹发亮，像是有人为它们涂上了荧光剂——这不太正常。

迪克抱紧了他的弟弟，杰森回抱了他，却又开始说些胡话了：

“我不漂亮，没有你漂亮，我长得太粗糙了——像被削坏的土豆，他们说我看上去就像个被强奸生下来的下等人，而你不一样，格雷森，你总是光鲜漂亮的。你总是被人爱着的是吗？”

“不，杰森，你长得也很好看。我不明白你为什么要纠结这种事。”迪克心头隐隐感到不妙，这段谈话显然要滑向他不愿看到的危险境地去了。

果然，杰森在他怀里笑了。他那饱满的嘴唇抿开时是十分赏心悦目的，本该如此的：

“但你瞧，人们总是愿意跟我上床的，你也不例外。是不是因为我是个淫荡的青少年呢？年长的人们总是觉得这个年纪放浪的孩子具备着他们无法抗拒的性吸引力，而我总是知道怎么去利用这点——我这个下贱种总是能叫他们犯罪！”

上帝啊。

他居然在炫耀。

“告诉我，你在多大时就已经开始跟男人做爱了？”

“在我知道跟一个家庭里的男主人上床能让我得到更多的零花钱时。”

杰森咯咯笑出声来，听起来像所有伦理电影里缺乏道德观念的未成年女主角一样卑劣。

迪克都要为此扇他个耳光了，但介于他是个命途悲惨的幼年荡妇，迪克劝自己不要这么做。

“怎么，我说话并不体面，你不喜欢吗？”

杰森突然神经质地咄咄逼人起来，质问时眯着的两只绿眼睛像深夜里的猫。

“可你得承认我说的都是实话不是么！”

他从迪克的怀里挣脱，又精力十足地翻身骑到迪克的腰上，这让格雷森忍不住呻吟了一声——他腰上也有一片淤青。说真的都被操过一轮了这小子怎么还一副精力过剩的样子？

迪克苦恼地抬头打量着身上赤裸的躯体，正如杰森所说——他说的百分百都是对的，迪克发誓，青春期的少年看上去就是蓬勃的肉欲本身，每一块坦荡露出的肌理都是恰如其分的，既没有余裕的臃肿，也没有冷淡的瘦削。杰森的肉体正亲切地朝他打开着，而两小时前迪克就曾切身领略过那是多么的柔软和温暖。

“从我身上滚下去。” 

迪克的眼睛都红了，他真的不能再盯着杰森的乳晕看了，他会忍不住想吸他的。

“你个混蛋，这事没完。我不会操你的。”

杰森哈哈大笑了起来，那笑容是如此的明艳，正如他那个年纪的其他同龄人应有的那样，让迪克恍惚了一瞬。

“没关系，漂亮的格雷森，我也想操你。”

05

好了，现在迪克浑身上下没有哪不痛了。

唧唧也痛，屁股也痛。更别说一身的青紫还被反复折腾。

好消息是杰森看上去没那么像嗑嗨了一样兴奋过头了。

坏消息是他似乎陷入到缅怀悲伤过去的失落情绪里了。

“我一般不会同一个家庭里的次级男主人做爱的，你知道吗？跟哥哥们做爱可没什么好处——他们的零花钱也是从爸爸那儿拿的呢！所以如果他们想找我上床，我会拒绝，我跟他们说你们可以预约在星期三，但我星期三有课外活动，所以晚上会住在学校里。”

迪克听着，五味杂陈，不知道如何安抚男孩。布鲁斯说得对，他毕竟还是被一对相爱的父母抚养长大的——这是他的幸运。但不是所有人都能拥有这种幸运。

“本来该是这样的。”杰森的声音低了下去，像是要睡着了：“可是有一天晚上，我回到家时，看到了因为橄榄球训练而被撞得头破血流的詹姆斯——老天，他那时可能都脑震荡了，但我就只是，不管不顾地冲上去了，把他压倒，然后饥渴地舔着他的脸。”

“好吧，原来我不是第一个。”迪克干巴巴地插了一句，他不知道自己为什么要这么做。不过反正这个夜晚已经够奇怪了，所以为什么不呢？

“不要嫉妒，格雷森，你比他漂亮多了，你的屌也是。”

杰森笑了，这会儿又有点傲慢了。

“而且我爱你呀，我并不爱他。”

这大概是他听过最敷衍的表白了。

迪克想着，却笑着抚过男孩乱糟糟的卷发，吻了吻他的额头。

杰森从喉咙里挤出一声舒服的咕哝，然后终于心满意足地闭上眼，睡了过去。迪克的心为此柔软起来。

他知道男孩说的都是真的，真诚的，全心全意的。

“晚安，杰森。”

06

他是缺乏关爱与教养的粗鄙产物。

这点毫无疑问。

他是危险且无可救药的。

迪克在心底默默地警告自己。

然后第二天的清晨里，他在自己怀里张开双眼，莹莹的绿色虹膜显现出新生的雏鸟第一次看见世界的无辜光泽。

迪克被击溃了。

“你还记得你昨晚做了什么吗？”他近乎绝望地，寻求着最后一丝的希望，让这一切不至于走到更远，更无望的境地里去。

“当然。”

杰森懒洋洋地伸了个腰，然后击碎了他的幻想。

“关于我向你展现我是个多么无法拒绝的荡妇，我全都记得，每个细节。包括你操了我和我操了你的。”

“没有毒藤女的花粉或者其他误食的毒品？”

“没有。我发誓我很清醒。”杰森露出被冒犯的表情，皱了皱眉，随即又笑开，用一种轻松的、漫不经心的声线哄骗着格雷森的羞耻心和良心道：

“说到底，承认自己不知廉耻地想要一个荡妇没什么的，你也不是第一个讨厌着我又想要我的人。”

迪克沉默了。

“你说得对。”

良久，他开口。

杰森满意地微笑起来。

07

在那无望的天堂里，欲望是合法的。

爱却不是么？

那些不洁的、不幸的、缺乏虔诚和尊敬的，不配得到爱么？

那为什么上帝要使那些阴暗如此吸引人？

08

“杰森。”

“嗯？”

“我想要你。”

好极了，他感受到杰森缓缓在他怀里颤抖起来了，男孩憋红了脸，小声尖叫道：

“你这是作弊！漂亮的格雷森，你在作弊！没人能抗拒你这样！”

迪克为男孩的赞美大笑起来，他感觉很久没这么开心过了。

09

“我爱你。”’

于是接下来的这句话的脱口而出就变得轻盈而自然了。

格雷森觉得如释重负。所以他又说了一遍：

“我爱你。”

10

是啊，他也多希望自己爱的是那些阳光下健康的植株，爱那些纯洁而幸福的信徒。

可是他的欲望为他做出了选择。

迪克看到那双绿眼睛的周围漫上丝丝红色，杰森茫然地眨了眨眼睛，看上去脆弱不堪。

“我能把这当成一句玩笑话么？”

“你最好不。”

杰森的眼睛更红了。


End file.
